


My Home Is You

by Omoni



Series: Random Undertale Stories and Drabbles [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adulthood sucks, Alphynecentric, Alphys/Undyne-centric, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Description of self-harm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Alphys/Undyne, Explicit Sex, F/F, Graphic Sex, Helping the one you love from themself, Horrible bullshit day, Lewff, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Relapsing, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Undyne loves Alphys no matter what, romantic sex, sex as medicine, sexual healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: After an horrific day, Alphys becomes consumed with pain and loses her composure and ends up doing something she regrets. When Undyne finds out, she's certain she's lost her - only to be surprised, and in the best ways.





	My Home Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngleJoyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/gifts).



> For my dear Imouto, AngleJoyce.

It was a bad day, in all aspects, and Alphys couldn't take it, anymore.

It had been an horrific day at the school. The weather that day was so bitterly cold, the kind with no sun and blistering winds, and with no snow to make it at least a little fun. It made everyone cranky and miserable, especially Alphys, herself, as she could never handle cold very well.

So already she was feeling upset when her class started. Of course it worsened when a student called her out and humiliated her.

She'd walked into it, perhaps; she was the one who'd chosen the topic – the barrier of the Underground, from creation to destruction – and probably should've anticipated it. But truly, it took her so off-guard that she had to end the class early, despite only having spent twenty minutes out of the full hour and a half.

She'd just finished explaining the spell that was used to build the barrier when the student said it: “So, _they_ never experimented, tortured, or mutilated anyone when building it. Why did _you_ think doing that would work to bring it down?”

Alphys stared at them, feeling the blood leave her face – especially when a few other students laughed alongside them, and even heckled her, adding to it.

These were monster students, too. Granted, they were of a generation that knew very little about what it had been like to be trapped Underground, having been children when the barrier broke. But they'd still grown up knowing how desperate and terrible it had been.

And yet they still, clearly, only saw her as a depraved mad scientist.

Alphys sank her teeth into the skin on the inside of her cheek, the pain and taste of blood the only thing keeping her from crying. She struggled to even breathe, having to hold her breath to keep those tears inside.

She had no idea she was so hated. She had no clue she was seen with such loathing.

She lowered her eyes from the student, from all of them, staring down at her hands – especially her left one, where she wore a ring on her third finger. She stared at that ring, using it to remember that not _everyone_ hated her...

It gave her enough strength to murmur, “I don't kn-know. U-use the rest of this period to-to research other possible m-methods that I could've used. Class dismissed.”

Silence met her words. Clearly, not even the cruel student had anticipated that. It took a full minute for anyone to realise she was being serious, and it was only because she turned her back to them and began to pack up her things, all in that heavy, painful silence.

When the classroom was finally empty, Alphys still kept her tears swallowed. She had to. She still had one other class to teach...

But when she took her notes out for it, she suddenly broke down, her tears striking her like a punch to the face, and she even dropped into her chair, as though truly struck. The sobs just took over, despite common sense telling her to shut up, to calm down, to stop being stupid...

It didn't matter, though. It hurt so much. It hurt so damned much...

She couldn't teach like _this_.

When she could, she sent a text to both Toriel and Undyne, citing that she'd suddenly become very ill and needed to go home. Toriel was slightly irritated but wished her well. Undyne was upset that she couldn't leave, too, in order to take care of her, but promised to spoil her the second she got home.

 _At least_ that's _something to look forward to,_ Alphys thought.

When she left the school, she regretted it: the cold slammed into her like the bus she waited for, and it was painful. She covered up as much skin as possible, but the few patches that were still exposed hurt like hell, and even when she did get on the bus, she didn't thaw out – the bus's heater wasn't working.

Alphys again had to bite her cheek to keep from crying, especially in public. She was easily recognisable if she wasn't careful, and if anyone caught her crying in public, she knew they'd gossip about it. And after such a terrible day, that was the last thing she needed; anytime she was mentioned in the news, her crimes were, too.

Indeed.

The moment her feet stepped off the bus, she started to cry again, and she trudged home with her head lowered, both against the wind as well as to hide her shame.

It got worse, though.

Upon the doorstep of the home she shared with Undyne was the newspaper. She tripped over it, first, so hard that she fell onto the ground, onto the concrete and in a heap, instantly knocking the very breath from her from the force of it, unable to move for almost five minutes. She was so shocked from it that she even stopped crying.

But then, the moment she struggled to get up, she felt sharp pain in her tail, and when she moved it, she yelped; she'd sprained it.

“Fuck!” she shouted, slamming her hands into the icy ground beneath her. It was a stupid idea, as that hurt her hands, too.

As she struggled to get back to her feet, her tears now furious as well as humiliated, she grabbed the paper and tucked it under her arm, then fumbled with the frozen lock until she managed to finally get into her own home. She threw her bag down, then practically tore her coat, hat, gloves, and scarf off, too, yelping when she jarred her tail while doing so.

It was the paper that finally broke her, though.

She grabbed it to toss it onto the kitchen table, her mind already in the bathroom and picturing herself in a tub full of soothing hot water, when the front page caught her eye and stopped her. She grabbed the paper back and held it between her hands, her eyes widening and burning with fresh tears.

_“THE UNFORMED FACTS: THE TRUE STORY BEHIND DOCTOR ALPHYS'S EXPERIMENTS AFTER FIVE YEARS, AND HOW THEY STILL AFFECT OUR SOCIETY.”_

She was sobbing, now, gasping for breath between each one. She threw the paper away from her, as far as she could, with a scream of pure, unrestrained anguish. It landed in the living room, slapping against the piano, before landing onto the floor beneath it, and by then, Alphys was on the floor, too, curled up and wracked with those sobs.

_My whole life is a joke, a stupid mistake, a stain on what should be the best years of our lives..._

_All I do is make everyone else look bad. All I do is make humans believe that monsters deserve to be back Underground._

_I've worked for five years as a teacher, five tireless, dedicated years, helping promising young minds realise their potential and give them the tools to better this new world._

_But they don't see any of that. They don't see me._

_They only see that depraved mad scientist..._

_I hate myself, too... Probably even more than they ever could..._

Her mind clicked, then. She knew what it meant the moment it happened, and for several minutes, she didn't move from the floor, fighting with everything she was to not do what her mind encouraged her to do.

But she was so lost, so hurt, that she ignored her common sense, and instead listened to that broken, hateful part of herself, the part that hated herself more than anyone else ever could, combined.

Slowly, still weeping, Alphys walked to the bathroom and undressed, shivering not just from the cold, but also from the force of her emotions.

She sat on the edge of the tub for a moment, holding her head in her hands, using that time to once again try to talk herself out of this.

But she failed.

Her head went up, her eyes landing on the claw file she always kept out on the counter, and she gritted her teeth.

She hadn't done it in a long time. Ever since she'd looked at the sunset, felt it upon her skin, she promised herself to start fresh, to try harder, and that included stopping this.

In five years, she'd only failed five times. And most of those incidents had happened in the first year, when she was still trying to cope, to find her place in this new world, to find purpose in it.

Undyne made it so easy to cope, so easy to ignore those urges. With Undyne, Alphys felt like she was worth something. If someone like Undyne could not only like her, but actually love her, surely there was something good within her.

_Right?_

And two years after they were freed, they got married, and Alphys hadn't done it, since. Anytime she got the urge, she held her left hand to her chest, tracing the wedding ring on her finger, until she'd calmed down and the urge had passed.

But this was different. This was so different. She was alone, in pain of all kinds, and full of self-hatred. Even when she tried to hold her ring to her chest, instead of feeling comfort, she felt shame. Because her actions now had impact on Undyne's life, too, and remembering that only made this worse.

She grabbed the claw file and curled up in the empty tub – and used it.

* * *

After, almost an hour later, Alphys was a mess, but her mind was finally satisfied with the damage done, and she was finally able to put the file away, after she made sure she'd cleaned it without a trace of evidence of what she'd done with it.

Shakily, her arm aching, she rose to her feet and turned on the shower, instead. She knew better than to have a bath in this state, and with her arm the way it was. But she was still cold, and she definitely needed to clean up, now.

The moment the hot water hit her body, she relaxed. It was so soothing, so comforting, that she let it push away the shame of what she'd done to herself, instead focusing on cleaning it up as well as getting warm. It was actually kind of nice, once she'd managed to ignore the pain in her arm and tail.

But then, when she was almost done, finally warm, she heard the front door slam shut, and she froze with terror, her eyes going to the door of the bathroom. Quickly, she leaned out and locked it, trembling, her eyes going over the whole room for anything that could damn her further. She found none – save her arm, itself, something she had no hopes of hiding, now.

“Alphy! I got out early! It's time to be spoilt!”

Alphys closed her eyes, holding her arm to her chest and shaking so hard that even her teeth chattered.

This was not what she'd wanted, not what she'd planned, and now it was too late.

* * *

Undyne walked in happily, her arms full of Alphys's favourite take-out comfort foods, as well as a bag of books, ones she knew Alphys wanted but was too busy to buy, herself. She kicked her boots off, set the presents on the kitchen table, and threw her coat and bag to the side, eager to find her wife and commence spoiling of her.

But as she looked around, she realised – and _felt_ – that something was off. She saw how Alphys had left her stuff behind and was surprised by the mess; Alphys never left her stuff that way, ever.

When her eye fell on the newspaper, now a messy heap, she felt worry strike her. She went over and picked it up – and gasped, anger surging through her so strongly that her hands crumpled it. She growled, crumpling it up completely and tossing it in the garbage, before she went down the hall.

“Alphy, are you in bed?” she called, worried, now. It was clear that Alphys had seen the paper, and Undyne knew that it would hurt her, even more, now, as she was sick, already.

Her ears twitched, then, as she got to the bathroom, hearing the sound of the shower. She smiled, her heart skipping a little; she suddenly had an _idea_...

But when her hand tugged on the doorknob, it was locked.

“Alphy?” she called, knocking on the door. “Hey, can you hear me? I’m home!”

Silence. Then, very softly, “H-hi. Wel-welcome home.”

Undyne frowned. Alphys sounded terrible, far worse than she'd expected. “Sweetie, are you okay? Do you need help in there?” She tried the doorknob again, but it was still locked. “Why did you lock this?”

More silence, this time for longer. Undyne pressed her ear to the door, her worry increasing, and she listened as hard as she could.

She could hear the shower, and could hear some movement. But then, she heard a sound that made her stomach clench: Alphys was crying.

“Alphy,” she repeated. “Let me in, please? I can hear you crying. Do you need to go to the ER? Is it really bad?”

 _“No!”_ Alphys suddenly cried, her voice breaking but very loud and insistent. “No hospital, no doctors!”

Undyne's eye flared from that, a thought coming to her that made her very, very scared. “Alphys, let me in,” she answered sharply, no trace of mirth left within her.

When more silence met her words, Undyne panicked. There was no other word for it. She knew her wife, knew her wife's history, and this was scaring her. She grabbed hold of the doorknob with both hands, leaned back, and used all of her strength to twist it, so much that her eye sparked with the blue of her magic.

Almost right away, she broke it off.

Alphys jumped back, startled; she hadn't expected that at all. But when Undyne threw the door open and rushed in, the expression on her face explained it all: she was pale, her eye bright with panic and fear, and her whole body shook from both.

Alphys then cowered a little, moving under the water and holding her arm to her tighter, as though the water were a curtain that hid her from view.

But it made absolutely no difference, because her arm was still bleeding, and the blood streaked down her arm, as well as her chest and stomach. Undyne could see it as plain as the ring on her finger.

“Alphy,” she whispered, her eye wide and glued to her arm. “Oh god...”

Alphys shrank back, looking away with both shame and guilt, waiting for Undyne to yell at her or chastise her or to simply abandon her...

Instead, Undyne walked into the room, got into the shower with her (still dressed, even) and said, “What happened?”

Alphys's head jerked up so quickly her neck cracked. She stared at Undyne, who was standing in front of her with her hands out but still, her clothes slowly getting soaked, her face pale and worried – but not angry. Not even a little.

“Wh-what?” Alphys whispered, uncurling a little with her surprise.

“May I... may I touch you, Alphy?” Undyne answered, moving closer but stopping before touching her.

Alphys was again speechless, her eyes widening. Slowly, she nodded, but kept her arm held fast to her chest. Undyne reached out and touched her cheek, startling her into jumping, but neither pulled away. Instead, Alphys started crying again. She couldn't speak; all she could do was cry.

Undyne wanted to cry, as well, but she pushed it back. She swallowed hard, searching Alphys's confused, sad face, and wished she could make it go away.

She wasn't angry with Alphys, at all. She couldn't be. She knew that this only happened when Alphys was distraught; knowing that she was in that much pain made her anything _but_ angry. Instead, she wanted to figure out why she was this sad, so that she could help cheer her up.

“You weren't sick this afternoon, were you?” she realised, her voice soft. “Something happened, something bad, and it hurt you.”

Alphys nodded again, her eyes closing. She reached up with her right hand and covered Undyne's hand, holding it in place upon her cheek. “A... a lot of things...” she admitted weakly.

“It added up, huh?” Undyne concluded, and Alphys nodded again. “Alphy, why don't we talk about it? Okay? Will that help?”

Alphys repeated the gesture, biting her lip. Undyne smiled faintly, reaching around her to shut the water off. Then, as gently as possible, Undyne helped Alphys out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her arm carefully. Alphys winced but helped, then kept her arm up again while Undyne grabbed the first aid kit, her clothes dripping with every step.

After she wrapped another towel around Alphys (bringing her again to tears from how kind that was), Undyne persuaded her to lower her arm so that she could bandage it. Alphys hesitated, certain that the sight would make Undyne leave, but the expression on her face showed otherwise, so she did.

Undyne's eye filled with tears when she took it in. Alphys hadn't cut very deep, but she had cut deep enough that it was very bloody and would definitely scar. She'd used the file on the inside of her left arm four times in a row, horizontally and almost completely across. They were about a centimetre apart, but still close enough to bleed into each other.

Silently, Undyne cleaned them, then applied healing gel to each one, before she wrapped it in gauze. When she'd finished taping it in place, she leaned down and brushed her lips over it, shutting her eye tight.

Alphys touched the top of her head gently, hating the fact that she'd made Undyne cry and wanting very much to comfort her. Undyne looked up, so Alphys slipped her hand to her cheek and brushed the tears away, sniffling with tears of her own.

Then, Undyne stood up and helped her to her feet, before they went to their bedroom. Undyne stripped off her wet clothes and tossed them into the washing machine, before getting dressed in a set of winter pyjamas. Alphys tried to do the same, but her wrist ached, and she was clumsy with both it and her tail.

Undyne stepped in and helped her, her worry deepening when she saw how Alphys's tail looked: hanging limp and slightly rigid. When Undyne had helped her pull it through her own pyjama bottoms, Alphys visibly grimaced with pain.

Then, Undyne sat Alphys down on their bed, before she left to grab both the food and the books to bring back. When Alphys saw both, she burst into tears, covering her face with her hands, feeling even worse, now.

“I d-don't deserve _any_ of-of this!” she sobbed out, when Undyne had shown her the books she'd bought.

Undyne put them aside and shook her head, sitting down beside her and hugging her close. “I think you do, Alphy,” she murmured. “What happened, today?”

Alphys turned to her, buried her face into Undyne's shoulder, and told her everything, her words strained and tearful, barely able to keep from sobbing. Undyne held her the whole time, slowly rubbing her back and just listening, her eye dark with sadness.

When she finished - or, more accurate, choked up too much to speak – Undyne leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. “Oh, love,” she murmured. “I'm so sorry... No wonder you're so upset...”

Alphys's eyes snapped open in surprise. She looked up at Undyne, who was already watching her, and with tenderness, she saw. Undyne made it even more clear when she leaned down lower and kissed the tip of her nose.

“Undyne,” she choked out, reaching up and grabbing hold of her face. Undyne froze, startled, and Alphys searched her face closely. “Wh-why...? Why a-aren't you m-mad at me?”

Undyne's expression fell even further. “Why do you think I'd be mad at you?”

Alphys opened her mouth, but nothing came out; she didn't have an answer to that. When Undyne had caught her, before, she'd never been angry, and had always treated her with kindness, like now. She truly had no reason to assume that of Undyne.

“Oh,” Undyne then whispered, startling her. “You want me to be mad, because you're mad at yourself, and you want to be yelled at for it, because you think you deserve it.” Their eyes met again, and Undyne smiled sadly. “That's it, isn't it?”

Alphys stared at her. That was _exactly_ it. She, herself, didn't even know it until Undyne had said it, but now that she had, she knew it was true. Slowly, she nodded, her hands tangling together as she held them to her chest.

“But you don't, Alphy,” Undyne said. “You don't deserve to be yelled at. Yeah, it sucks, and yeah, I’m sad, but I’m not mad at you, and I'm sure as hell am not gonna yell at you.”

She sighed, pulling Alphys to her again. Alphys relaxed, closing her eyes and snuggling close, sniffling from the tears she still shed, and she pressed close and just listened: to Undyne's voice, her heartbeat, her breathing...

“Alphy, I’m so sorry all of this happened to you,” she whispered, pressing her cheek against the top of Alphys's head. “Why don't we eat, watch something brainless, and forget about it for a while?” Alphys nodded. “That sounds good?” When she felt another nod, Undyne smiled. “Okay.”

* * *

For a couple of hours, that was exactly how they spent their time: cuddled up under their duvet in their warmest pyjamas, eating delicious take-out and watching what Undyne called “comfort cartoons”. They were able to relax, to laugh and tease each other and even flirt a little, all things that Alphys had never truly expected to do after doing such a thing.

But Undyne needed this, too. She needed this comfort, this gentle repose, this familiar joy. With it, she was able to calm down, herself, realising only then how upset she'd been over seeing Alphys not just hurt – but hurting _herself_. Alphys was her normal self through it all, pausing only when she jarred her wrist or felt pain in her tail.

It was nice. It was _so_ nice. It was precisely what they both needed to feel better.

Almost.

Soon, Alphys was snuggled up under Undyne's arm, her cheek resting against her chest, listening to her, again, with her eyes closed, a small smile on her face. Undyne peered down at her and felt love almost punch her out; Alphys's expression was so adorable, and it was such a contrast to how she'd been when Undyne had come home.

Alphys couldn't help it. Being with Undyne was like a medicine, a soothing balm that always calmed her deepest wounds, especially the emotional ones. Despite feeling throbbing pain in her wrist and stiff aches in her tail, she could so easily ignore it while in Undyne's arms – and especially full of delicious food while being nice and warm.

“Alphy?” Undyne whispered, peering down closer with a smile of her own.

Alphys opened her eyes and smiled at her, her tail wagging for just a moment, before she flinched and stopped, her smile twitching but not fading. “Hi,” she murmured, reaching up and brushing an errant strand of red hair from Undyne's cheek, tucking it behind her fan-shaped ear.

Undyne closed her eye and leaned into it, sighing deeply, her smile widening. “Hey,” she replied. “You look like you're feeling better.”

Alphys nodded. “Because I've the best wife in the world,” she whispered, her eyes wavering. Her fingers trailed down from Undyne's ear, tracing the curve of her cheek and the strong line of her jaw.

Undyne blinked hard, her own eye wavering, now, too. “Alphy...”

“I mean it, Undyne,” Alphys insisted, her fingertips brushing over Undyne's lips, now, lingering upon them, biting down on her own lip for a moment. To Undyne's surprise, she blushed. “You're the best. I... I-I... I love you so much... I can't... I can't believe what you did for me, today.”

Undyne closed her eye, taking hold of her hand and kissing her fingers, then her palm, before placing it lower, between her breasts and over her heart.

“Feel that?” Undyne whispered, pressing her forehead to Alphys's. Alphys closed her eyes, too, sinking her teeth back into the bottom of her lip, shifting a little. She nodded, able to feel the steady beat of Undyne's heart against her palm.

“For almost eight years, it's beat for you, Alphy,” she admitted.

Alphys opened her eyes, confused. She looked at Undyne, whose eye was still closed, and saw that she, too, was now blushing, smiling faintly.

“But, Undyne,” she whispered, “we've only been together for _five_ years...”

Undyne's smile widened, and Alphys could suddenly feel her heartbeat increase. “Yeah,” she agreed. “Ever since you looked up at me when I asked you about the abyss.”

Alphys's hand started to tremble, then, overcome with so much emotion. She understood, and she shifted again, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

“Me, too,” she whispered. “F-for you. I... I… I st-started to live for y-you, th-that day, Undyne...”

Undyne lowered her head, sobbing softly. It was just once, and it was such a soft sound, but Alphys heard it.

Before she could say a word, Undyne said, “Then... th-then, please, Alphy... _please_ … next time you feel _that_ way... I-I know it'll be hard to do, but...” Her smile vanished completely, and tears ran down her cheeks, now. “ _Don't_. Please, come to me? Let me help you? L-let me... help you carry it, Alphy...”

Alphys couldn't keep it in; she burst into tears, her hand pressing flatter against Undyne's chest. Undyne opened her eye, just as Alphys nodded.

“Y-yes,” she answered, her voice choked up. “I… I will, Undyne. I promise. I _promise_ you.”

Undyne stared at her, then leaned close and took hold of her face. Alphys's eyes opened in surprise, and Undyne kissed her, right on her lips, and let it linger. Alphys reached up and covered her hands with her own, kissing back right away, sniffling a little, but finding that her tears stopped, all at once, because of this one simple gesture.

Undyne moved closer to her, taking hold of Alphys around her waist and pulling her into her lap, surprising Alphys – but not for long. She felt something within herself heal, and she knew it was because of Undyne. She shifted a little to get more comfortable in her lap, wrapping her legs around her waist. Undyne inhaled sharply between kisses, her hands moving down and grabbing hold of her hips, digging her fingers into their soft plumpness with a shiver of sudden need.

Alphys's claws dug into Undyne's shoulders a little, sliding the tip of her tongue along Undyne's lips, before gently prising them open and slipping it between. Undyne shivered, a soft moan escaping her, and their tongues met, sending heat through them both.

Then, Alphys did the one thing that always made Undyne lose her mind to her: she pushed her hips down and grinded against her sharply. Since they were both in pyjamas, they could feel it through their clothes, and they both moaned that time, Undyne's hands suddenly slipping beneath Alphys's pants to hold her hips directly.

They both knew why it was so intense: after such emotional turmoil and care, they needed each other desperately, seeking to comfort each other physically, now, as well as emotionally. This wasn't the first time they were intimate like this, but this was the first time it was this intense and needed.

“Alphy,” Undyne whispered between kisses, before her breath hissed out; Alphys had slipped her hands under Undyne's shirt and was now tracing her gills slowly. Undyne leaned back, grabbing hold of Alphys and moving back against the headboard of their bed, still sitting up with her. In response to this, Alphys grinded against her again, and she couldn't help it: she moaned, the sound muffled by Alphys's lips but no less genuine.

Alphys shivered, smiling faintly. She loved that she could do this, loved that her actions brought up such delightful reactions from Undyne.

Undyne, who was her wife, who loved her, despite having spent the afternoon cleaning up her blood...

“Oh god,” Alphys suddenly sobbed out against Undyne’s lips, before pulling away and pressing her face against the curve of Undyne's neck, starting to kiss there, instead.

Undyne tilted her head to the side, holding onto Alphys tighter, especially since she hadn't stopped stroking her gills. But that sob made her pause, and she whispered, “What's wrong, Alphy?”

“N-nothing,” Alphys whispered honestly between kisses, starting to nip a little, too. “Everything... is so... _right.”_

Undyne smiled, relaxing. She reached between them, her hands going to the front of Alphys's pyjama top and unbuttoning it. Alphys leaned back a little to make it easier, making her smile even wider, and when she had it open, Alphys shrugged it off with barely a thought, moving her head to the other side of Undyne's neck.

Undyne chuckled, reaching up and cupping Alphys's breasts, a stab of attraction hitting her in both her heart and between her legs the moment she did. She loved Alphys's breasts, loved how big and soft they were, and suddenly, it was all she could think about it.

She sat up again and moved her hands up to Alphys's shoulders, pulling her away from her neck. Alphys looked up at her, surprised – until Undyne grinned and pushed her down gently onto her back. Alphys squeaked in delight, then giggled, replacing her hands upon Undyne's gills and wrapping her legs around her slim waist.

Undyne lowered her head and nuzzled the curve of one breast lightly, bringing a soft sigh from Alphys, who arched up against her, urging her to keep going. Undyne grinned, then cupped her hand around that breast, before closing her lips around the hard nipple of it, flicking her tongue over it. Alphys gasped, squirming a little and smiling, her eyes closing – something Undyne watched with increasing arousal.

Her other hand moved down to Alphys's pyjama pants, grabbing hold of the waistband of it – and her underwear – and lowering them down a little, still gently teasing Alphys's nipple with her lips and tongue. Alphys lowered her legs and wiggled a little to make it easier, something that had Undyne chuckling again, finding her adorable. She pulled them off, then sat up for a moment; Alphys raised her head and watched her, curious, and with a sly grin, Undyne took her pyjama top off and tossed it aside, before she moved back down and pressed her body right against Alphys's.

Alphys immediately clung to her, closing her eyes and sighing with happiness. The feel of Undyne's skin against her own, of her breasts against her own, was one of her favourite things in the entire world. For a moment, they remained that way, simply holding each other and listening to each other breathing quickly, sharing a smile.

Then, Alphys smirked, sliding her hands back down and tracing Undyne's gills again – but this time, on both sides. Undyne groaned softly, pushing against her instinctively, in turn bringing a soft gasp from Alphys (she _was_ naked, after all, and Undyne was still between her legs, despite still wearing her pants). She felt herself blush, not just her cheeks, but her neck and chest, too. With every passing minute, she was getting more and more aroused, and she loved every second of it.

Undyne grinned, raising her head, before sitting up again. It disappointed Alphys a little, but not for long. Undyne slipped off the bed and stood up, but only so that she could finally strip completely naked. Alphys watched her, propping herself up on her elbows, wishing she could wag her tail to show how happy she was.

The thing was, though, that Undyne didn't need to see that to know that Alphys was happy. She saw it in her face most of all, as she beamed up at her, but also in how her body reacted to every touch. Even seeing Alphys's blush start to spread from her face to her chest and shoulders was more than enough to know.

And it was also, for Undyne, incredibly sexy to see.

She jumped back onto the bed, bringing another giggle from Alphys, and moved to part Alphys's legs, her head moving down, but suddenly, Alphys's hand shot out and grabbed one of her own, stopping her. She looked up and saw that Alphys was staring at her with an expression that could only be called desperate.

“Undyne,” she whispered, tugging on her hand. “Pl-please... I-I... I…”

Undyne nodded, grinning; if she were honest, she felt the same way. She crawled up and over Alphys, hovering over her on her hands and knees, before lowering her head to Alphys's and capturing her lips into another kiss.

Alphys reached between them, growling softly against Undyne's lips, her eyes dark and warm, and her fingers slipped up and stroked along the folds of Undyne's cunt slowly, bringing a similar growl from her. She was already so slick that Alphys's eyelids fluttered with lust, her tongue pushing between Undyne's lips again as her fingers pushed between her cunt's lips, too.

Undyne stumbled, then simply laid down atop Alphys, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around her waist again, something that required Alphys to move her hand away. She broke from the kiss and brought her hand up to her mouth, staring up at Undyne as she slowly curled her tongue around the fingers that were still slippery from being inside of Undyne's cunt, and she purred the moment she tasted that intimate flavour, her eyes closing for a moment.

Undyne watched her, her mouth suddenly dry with need, and she whispered, “Yes?” When Alphys opened her eyes and nodded, still licking her fingers, Undyne sat up a little, her hands shaking as she moved them down between them, using them to ensure that their flesh met and their clits rubbed closely against each other.

Alphys growled again, melting beneath Undyne the moment she felt a small spark of pleasure from that contact. She reached up and tangled her hands within Undyne's hair, just as Undyne lowered back down onto her forearms and pressed her body flat against Alphys's. Alphys tightened her hold on Undyne's hips with her legs, then shifted her hips up sharply with an eager grunt.

Undyne gasped, then laughed, meeting that shift with one of her own, bringing a laugh from Alphys in turn. “Eager?” Undyne whispered.

“Always,” Alphys answered. Her eyes sparked, and she grinned, tangling her clawtips into Undyne's frizzy hair and giggling when she felt a bit of static shock.

Undyne smirked at the sound, shifting again, before she moved down harder against Alphys, her hands digging into the bed beneath them. Alphys shut her eyes, arching her back and meeting it with a happy, soft cry, and for Undyne, that was it: that was all it took to make her wild.

Undyne growled, only this time it was a sound that was almost feral. She pressed down hard against Alphys and started moving her hips, especially when she felt herself flood with pleasure – as well as felt Alphys cling to her and return each thrust, and met the speed, too.

“Shit,” Undyne suddenly cried, her eye shut tight. She felt Alphys nod against her, her legs tightening around her wait, and Undyne felt every single move strike her – but not _just_ physically.

Undyne opened her eye and looked down at Alphys, swallowing hard as she moved, keeping her pace steady and slow; Alphys's face was still crimson, her eyes shut tight, and she still wore that beautiful smile, the kind of smile that always sent Undyne's heart racing. She brought her hands up and cupped them around Alphys's face, and her eyes opened slowly, their colour dark but full of love – love Undyne could see clearly.

“Undyne,” Alphys whispered, when their eyes met. She smiled faintly – her eyes shutting closed for a moment with a cry – before she managed to growl out, “Th-thank you, Undyne...”

Undyne blinked, confused. She was about to increase the pace, but those words stopped her. “For what, Alphy?”

Alphys sniffled, burying her face into Undyne's shoulder; to Undyne's surprise, she arched up against her and urged her to increase that pace, feeling sudden desperation for Undyne.

“F-for... for...” She gritted her teeth, her eyes shut tight, and she was unable to speak. So, instead, she pulled her left hand away from Undyne's hair and held it up, so that Undyne could see it.

The bandages on her wrist were obvious, now, in lieu of clothes that were able to hide it, and Undyne's eye immediately went to it, a small jolt hitting her stomach. She peered at Alphys's face, but she couldn't see it too well, as she buried her face too deeply into her neck.

So instead, she took hold of Alphys's hand, avoiding her wrist, and pulled it to her lips, kissing the bandage and nuzzling her arm gently. Alphys's head jerked up in surprise, but Undyne merely met her gaze and nodded, kissing her, there, again.

“Undyne,” Alphys sobbed out, her hand cupping around Undyne's face, before Undyne lowered both of their hands and kissed her lips, purring deeply when Alphys not only returned it, but deepened it.

“Faster,” Alphys then whispered. “H-harder.”

Undyne smiled. “Yeah?” she replied between kisses. “What do you want, Alphy?”

Alphys blushed, their eyes meeting, again, especially since Undyne hadn't stopped the movement between them; she could feel every single jolt of pleasure hit her clit when Undyne rubbed her cunt against her own closely. She thought it was obvious what she wanted, especially since she'd just said what she wanted, too.

But Undyne's eye gleamed, her grin all sharp teeth, and Alphys couldn't help the wave of lust – and love, it was true – sweep through her.

“I...” she whispered. “I-I want... _you_ , Undyne.”

“To do what?” Undyne replied.

Alphys growled, making Undyne chuckle – and start to slow down her body. “Ah, Undyne, _please?”_ she added, her voice a little squeaky.

“Please, what, Alphy?” Undyne wondered, her whole face filled with glee. “Say it, please.”

Alphys growled again, suddenly bending her legs and digging her heels into the bed, sending a surprise jolt into Undyne – one she met with a soft laugh.

 _“Fuck me,”_ she snarled, then, her voice strained and hoarse. She reached up and grabbed Undyne's face between her hands. “Fuck me, Undyne, _please!_ Hard, and fast, and until we both just... j-just... go... _g-go crazy...!”_

“Fuck, yeah, Alphy,” Undyne replied huskily, before kissing her lips hard – her body's movements increasing and matching the passion she expressed with her lips. Alphys groaned, her eyes rolling up, and her hands quickly moved down to her shoulders before her claws dug into her skin, shifting so that her hips met every single thrust of Undyne's.

It was _wonderful_ , exactly what they both needed. Alphys needed the reassurance of Undyne's body as well as her mind, and each time their cunts met and rubbed close, both so slick and hot, she felt her comforts met, too.

For Undyne, she wanted to bring Alphys as much pleasure as possible, after such a shitty, hurtful, painful day. She wanted Alphys to know that she understood completely, wasn't even close to angry, and only wanted to make her feel better – the _best_. Granted, she certainly _felt_ wonderful, as sex with Alphys was always such a treat, but she wanted Alphys to feel the same - better, even.

Alphys tilted her head back against the pillow, pulling away from their kiss to moan softly. The sound was pure music to Undyne's ears, and she grinned, digging her fingers into the bed, before she angled herself in the way she knew that she knew would bring Alphys the most pleasure.

It worked, and Alphys's moan turned into a low, drawn-out groan, her breaths catching. Her hands scrambled at Undyne's shoulders, feeling her body start to lose control, but she didn't care, she wanted to lose control, she wanted to lose her _mind_...

“I'm close,” she gasped out, surprising Undyne. ‘I'm close, I'm close, _I'm so fucking close...!”_  She cried out, a hoarse keen that seemed to come from her whole body, her legs tightening hard around Undyne's waist.

Undyne grinned, a thrill slipping right through her, enough to bring herself a little closer, too, but she held back. She had _plans_ , and she needed her stamina. “Alphy,” she whispered, kissing her cheek gently.

“Y-yes... _yes_ , Undyne...” Alphys gasped, arching her back; she could feel, this close, how fast Undyne's heart beat, and she felt a small jolt of disbelief for a moment, one that she always felt at times like this. She just couldn't believe, sometimes, that Undyne was with her, like this, so intimately and intensely – and so freely, too...

But Undyne was feeling the same way, honestly. The longer she watched Alphys's face, one that went redder and redder, her expression one of pure bliss, she felt almost like she were dreaming. She'd dreamt of this for _years_ , and every time this happened, it was so much better than her dreams.

“Alphy,” she whispered again, feeling tears well up in her eye, glad that Alphys's eyes were closed. “Alphy, you're _beautiful_... you're so _gorgeous_... es-especially when you come...” She swallowed hard; her voice had wavered. “Please, Alphy... come for me?”

Alphys tried to answer. She wanted to. She wanted to tell her how she felt, how deeply she felt for Undyne, how much she meant to her, how much she wished she could be perfect for her...

Instead, she cried out, “F- _fuck_ , Undyne!!” Then, before she could even try to add to that or fix it, she was suddenly robbed of speech, of though, of breath. She felt her orgasm overtake her, filling her from blood to bone, sweeping through her and taking her pain and anguish with it. She clung to Undyne, crying out so many times that her voice grew raspy, but she couldn't help it. Not even close – so she stopped trying.

Undyne buried her face into Alphys's neck, shuddering happily, just listening and feeling her wife finally lose control, the sounds and sight making her tears flow freer, but also grin.

Alphys gasped, stiffening against her but clinging to her tight, especially when Undyne slowed down to draw it out, something that had Alphys laugh softly in pleasure. “Undyne...” she growled. _“Undyne...”_

Undyne raised her head, then, her grin suddenly turning into something sly and wild. When Alphys reached up to hold her face and kiss her, Undyne returned it – then grabbed her shoulders and pressed her body down against Alphys. Alphys squeaked softly, her eyes rolling up again, but Undyne wasn't done.

So when she started to move again, at that same mind-blowing, intense rhythm, Alphys suddenly jolted against her, a cry ripping from her throat in her shock. “Undyne,” she cried, her eyes wide open and dark. Undyne grinned at her, nodding, but Alphys couldn't speak, now, save one word _: “Fuck!”_

“Absolutely, my love,” Undyne agreed. “And I won't stop until you come, again and again.”

“You'll _kill_ me!” Alphys yelped out, her eyes squeezing shut. Yet, despite that, she met every thrust, every shift, and didn't even try to slow her down. She wanted _this_ , she wanted _more_ , and she wanted _Undyne_.

“I'll revive you,” Undyne replied. Alphys nodded, her mind flooded with pleasure, now, and Undyne chuckled faintly. They were both hot, both red and sweaty, but they were both not even close to done.

Because Undyne was still moving at that all-consuming pace, it took very little time for Alphys to come again. It was mere minutes before she cried out in that special way Undyne knew so well, and Alphys tried, again, to tell her how much she loved her, how much this meant to her.

But again, all she could get out, “Undyne, fuck, _fuck!!”_ By the time she'd rasped out the last word, she was overcome, again, and she laughed, the sound high-pitched and strained, but full of such happiness that it brought Undyne to tears, again. It was such a beautiful sound to her, such an alluring sound, and again, she had to hide her face to keep Alphys from seeing her weep.

When Alphys relaxed, Undyne slowed down for a moment, so that Alphys could try and catch her breath. Alphys laughed again, reaching up and covering her mouth with a shaking hand, her tears running down her scarlet cheeks, but with pure joy. Undyne reached down and brushed them away, her heart aching – especially when Alphys stammered out Undyne's name, more than once. She was trying to thank her, but again, she failed.

When she could, Alphys kissed Undyne deeply, pulling her down while she pushed her hips up. Undyne growled, her eye squeezing shut, feeling intense pleasure strike her the moment Alphys's cunt – so hot and wet and just _intoxicating_ – rubbed against her own.

“F- _fuck_ , you do that so good,” Undyne gasped out against her lips. Alphys smiled, doing it again, and Undyne met it, this time, growling.

“Come, Undyne,” Alphys pleaded, rubbing Undyne's cheeks gently, despite the fact that her body's movement was far from gently. “Pl-please...”

Undyne grinned, then. She had a better idea. She nodded, pushing herself up onto her hands and sitting up a little. Alphys watched her eagerly, her eyes glowing, and Undyne shifted closer, just as Alphys's hands grabbed hold of her upper arms. Then, she resumed that intense, thrilling rhythm, and Alphys groaned, lying back down and closing her eyes.

Undyne didn't close her eye, watching Alphys intently. She knew her wife, knew her signals and sounds, and knew exactly what to do to get what she wanted – and what they _both_ needed. She felt her body take over, feeling her own orgasm creep closer the longer they fucked, but she gritted her teeth and held back.

Alphys loved feeling Undyne take over, loved knowing that she was close to coming, herself, and it made her shiver with bliss. But the longer Undyne fucked her like that, the more she realised that the bliss she felt wasn't just empathetic; she was close, _again_ , and she reached up and clung to Undyne, her arms going around her neck tight, before she sank her teeth into Undyne's shoulder.

Undyne cried out, laughing from the feel of that, as it was always a turn-on, for her, something Alphys damn well knew, too. But again, she held back, watching Alphys as closely as possible.

Alphys then made a soft, drawn-out whimper, her body starting to succumb to that growing pleasure, unable to help it. Undyne heard her, shuddering, and she leaned close and whispered, “Again, Alphy?”

“S-s-sorry...” Alphys gasped. “I j-just... I-I l-love...” She choked up, once again failing with words when she needed them.

“Good,” Undyne hissed, surprising her. She looked up and recognised her expression, and she grinned happily. “I wanna... I wanna... F- _fuck_ …”

“We are,” Alphys teased, making Undyne laugh breathlessly.

“I'm... I want us to...” Undyne tried again, but instead ended up crying out, starting to move in clumsily against her. In that, Alphys understood, and she stopped holding back, tilting her head up and kissing Undyne's already-quivering lips. Then, she nodded, and Undyne shuddered again, relieved.

After that, it only took a minute – maybe less – before Alphys murmured nonsense against Undyne's lips, her own body becoming clumsy alongside Undyne. Undyne groaned, then jerked down against Alphys hard, the rush of her orgasm taking her over, so incredible and intense from how long she'd held it back. When Alphys felt Undyne's body flash hot, it made her lose her own control, and _again_ , she tumbled into her own ecstasy alongside her wife, both laughing and crying from how perfect this was.

Undyne slowed down, then just dropped, collapsing atop Alphys and bringing her down along with her – but neither cared. Both were limp, completely flooded with pleasure, and neither could even move, let alone speak. They panted for breath, each breath vocal, and they both wore similar grins.

Then, without much fight against it, they both passed out, unable to stay awake after such incredible, healing sex.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Undyne woke up, her mind fuzzy but happy. She shivered a little, the sweat on her body now drying and chilling her, and carefully, she leaned down and grabbed their duvet, pulling it over them both.

However, the movement woke Alphys, and by the time Undyne had slipped beside her and curled against her, Alphys's eyes were open – and glowing bright. Undyne's heart skipped, and she sat up a little, only to lean down and kiss her lips, holding her face tenderly. Alphys returned it sleepily but no less happily.

Then, they both giggled, the sound muffled but no less happy. Alphys wrapped her arms around Undyne's waist and pulled her down, again, and Undyne obliged, now curling up against her chest and pressing her body close, readjusting the duvet so that they stayed warm.

When she could, Alphys whispered, “I... Undyne, I… I'm s-so grateful... Th-that was... I needed that... I needed... _you_...”

Undyne shivered again, the love in Alphys's voice so obvious that she couldn't help it: her eye filled with tears, and she buried her face between Alphys's breasts. Alphys immediately giggled, exactly what she wanted, and she laughed, too.

Then, she raised her head, her face red and beaming. “Alphy,” she murmured staring, into her eyes – eyes that shone with open happiness. “I needed you, too.”

Alphys's expression, however, fell, and she looked away, her hands going up and covering her face. Undyne was startled, especially when she heard her start to cry.

“I'm sorry,” she sobbed. “I'm so _sorry_...”

Undyne sat up, straddling her to keep her balance, taking hold of the duvet and making sure it fell over them both. Then, she reached down and took hold of Alphys's hands, pulling them from her face. Alphys shut her eyes tight, trying to hide her face, but Undyne held her in a way that kept her in place.

“Alphy, hon,” Undyne murmured, keeping hold of her hands. “Please don't be sorry, sweetie. I... I understand why it happened. I just... I wish I could've been there for you...”

Alphys shook her head, her eyes opening again. “You are!” she protested. “You _are_ , and _were_! Undyne, I ran away from you. I didn't ask for help. I didn't, because I knew you would give it, and I didn't deserve it – or you.”

“Bullshit,” Undyne suddenly growled.

“No, Undyne...” Alphys closed her eyes again. “I mean that's _why_ I ran away – because I felt, in that moment, that I deserved no love or comfort, despite knowing better.” She winced. “I was punishing myself.”

Undyne sighed, then pulled Alphys's hands up and kissed each palm. “Oh, Alphy,” she whispered.

“I’m sorry,” Alphys added. “I... I don't... I don't want to do that, anymore. To myself... or to you.”

Undyne looked down at her, surprised. Alphys was now staring up at her, her face red and her eyes bright. Undyne bit her lip, then pulled Alphys's arms around her neck, pressed down, and kissed her lips, again. Alphys held her close and returned it, not hesitating even a little.

“Thank you,” Undyne whispered between kisses.

“Thank you,” Alphys whispered back.

 _“Always,”_ they both said at once.

They paused, grinning at each other, before resuming their kiss, this time not pausing in between.

Not for a long, long time.

**THE END**


End file.
